Beauty and The Shadow
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: When a boy by the name of 'Shadow' comes to warn the Titans that Slade has returned with an army of dangerous villains, Robin has to go against everything he believes in to go into hiding with his team-mates. But through their time underground, what will happen to the Titans especially with this newcomer? Read on to find out.


° °ღ°Ł ø ۷ ℓ °ღ° °

A Starfire & Robin Fanfiction x

Intro: What happens when a stranger shows up, trying to help the Titans? What happens when the Titans find out Slade's back and he's gathering an entire army to wipe them out? What happens when it turns out it was all a diversion... what is Slade wants Starfire?

Enjoy x

Starfire sits just above her bed, floating easily, with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees. This is a state that hardly any of her friends - excluding Raven - ever see her in. She's completely calm, thinking. Normally, her state of being is one of excitement, unable to keep still... but now she's silent and calm, her breathing deep and shallow.

She's thinking about Robin. Who else could she be thinking about? And she thinks a lot. She's never felt so serious before. She wants to though, be serious that is. With Robin. But how though? She could give him a Narfaken, the gift of love from the Tamarian's - but she knows that he would never understand it. This planet's ways are still peculiar to the young Alien.

Finally, after enough time that her mind feels set to explode, Starfire lowers herself gently to the to the bed. Suddenly a message bleeps through on her transmitter.

"Starfire, we need you downstairs pronto."

Robin. He sounds slightly skeptical, a hint of annoyance to his voice. What could be wrong? She walks to the door, opens it and flies down the stairs, landing easily in the Titans lounge. There stands Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Cyborg - and someone else. Unfamiliar.

He's tall, even taller than Starfire herself. Lean and muscled, much like Robin but slightly bigger and intimidating. His hair is midnight black, long-ish and thick, falling to his shoulders. His eyes are the main key though, the thing that has her entirely captivated. Brilliant and bright, a midnight blue, piercing and fascinating.

She stares silently till she feels weak in the knees and he watchs her silently through heavy-lidded eyes, alight with interest. Cyborg coughs and Starfire's head whips away from this odd stranger.

"Who is this?" She feels her cheeks burning slightly.

She looks towards Robin - then wishes she hadn't. He looks more than annoyed, he looks furious. He quickly covers it up, scratching the back of his neck, eyes refusing to meet her.s

"This is Shadow." Robing mutters gruffly, the dislike intense in his voice.

Shadow reaches a hand towards her and she gves it to him willingly. He shakes it, slow and firm, his fingers lingering longer than need be. He smiles playfully.

"I am Starfire, it is a very great pleasure to meet you!" She smiles with her usual vim and vigour.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you too, Starfire." He replies and his soft tone of voice has her stomach twisting in knots.

She turns back to Robin and the steam pouring from his ears is almost visible. He looks slightly red and very put out.

"Are you well Robin?" Starfire asks innocently.

He nods abruptly but glares silently at Shadow, to which Shadow simple smiles back at him. The smile reveals nothing.

"Now we know one another, I have to ask, why are you here Shadow?" He barks.

"I'm here to warn you all. Slade has returned and he's gathering an army of villains to destroy the Teen Titans."

All the Titans let out a collective gasp as the words hit home. Slade. One of the Titain's biggest, deadliest foes. Having tried to treaten Robin into working for him and turning Terra, a once trusted Honorary Titan aginast them, he was loathed by every team mate.

Instantly Starfire turns to the leader, the one she trusts to always have the right answers. "What are we going to do Robin?"

Before Robin can even open his mouth to utter a reply, Shadow jumps in. "I have already thought of a plan."

The Titans look at him in astonishment, apart from a seething Robin who simply glares at him, his eyes growing angrier by the second. Starfire erupts into sudden applause, beaming brightly.

"Oh, please tell us Shadow!" She asks eagerly.

"Well first I must tell you the true extent of my powers, otherwise I doubt you will understand my plan." He says confidently, eyes skimming the team before finally resting on Starfire.

"My name is my power. Shadow. I can control and manipulate them. I can hide anything or anyone and I can make nightmares become reality, not to mention becoming a shadow myself. I plan to hide each and every one of you, disappear from Slade's radar entirely. Then, after a short time, we slowly infiltrate his hide-out and destroy him!" On the word 'destroy', he smacks his fist into his open palm for added emphasis.

Raven watches his cautiously and curiously for a moment, eyes narrowed with slight skepticsism. Finally she nods. "It's a good plan."

"Yeah, if you like running away and hiding like cowards!" Robin growls unhappily.

He knows it's a good plan, deep inside - but he doesn't trust Shadow. For more reasons than just the thought of him being near Starfire. His Starfire. And right now, she's smiling so brilliantly at this Shadow dude and all it's doing is causing more fire and hatred to build up inside Shadow.

"But Robin, if we do not hide, one of us may be seriously hurt!" Starfire's head whips in his direction, anxiousness swirling in her eyes.

Robin sighs heavily. "Fine, we'll do it."

Shadow grins triumphantly and saw Raven watching his curiously. He instantly switches his thought patterns, no longer thinking things that should not be known by a girl like Raven. Instead, he thinks about Starfire. Her wicked red hair, the way her lips tilt upwards when she smiles, the tanned skin...

Raven scoffs slightly, disgusted at this thought pattern, turning away from him to face Robin once more. She doesn't need to listen in to some hormonal boy thinking about Starfire. Gross.

This time Shadow keeps his victorious grin under tight wraps and turns back to the others.

"Grab the essentials," He states seriously. "We're heading out now."


End file.
